boboboandspongebobfandomcom-20200215-history
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
' |- !style="background: #eef"|'Magazine ' |''Weekly Shōnen Jump'' |- !style="background: #eef"|'Original run ' |– ' |- !style="background: #eef"|'Volumes ' |'21 ' |- !colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background: #ccf"|[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manga '''Manga']:' |- !style="background: #eef"|'Author ''' |[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yoshio_Sawai '''Yoshio Sawai]' ' |- !style="background: #eef"|'Publisher ' |[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shueisha Shueisha], '''[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shueisha '''Shueisha]' (online manga) ' |- !style="background: #eef"|'English publisher ' |[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shueisha Shueisha]' (online manga) ' |- |colspan="2" style="padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-top: 0px"| ' '' |- !style="background: #eef"|'Magazine ' |Weekly Shōnen Jump' |- !style="background: #eef"|'Original run ' |'– ' |- !style="background: #eef"|'Volumes ' |'7 ' |- !colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background: #ccf"|[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Television '''TV'][http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anime anime]' ' |- !style="background: #eef"|'Director ' |'Hiroki Shibata ' |- !style="background: #eef"|'Studio ' |[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toei_Animation Toei Animation]' ' |- !style="background: #eef"|'Licensor ' |[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Avex Avex]' ' |- !style="background: #eef"|'Network ' |[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/TV_Asahi TV Asahi]' ' |- |colspan="2" style="padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-top: 0px"| '' ''' |- !style="background: #eef"|'Original run ' |'– ' |- !style="background: #eef"|[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Bobobo-bo_Bo-bobo_episodes Episodes]' ' |''' 76 ' ' |'Files ' | |}'Bobobo (Bobobo-bo-Bobobo) is a comedy show by '[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yoshio_Sawai '''Yoshio Sawai]' bobobo it was originaly shown in japan until they had an english publisher '[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Viz_Media Viz Media]' there are 76 episodes in total. ' Main Charactors ' '*Bobobobobobobo ' '*Don patch ' '*Jelly Jiggler ' '*Bueaty ' '*Gasser ' '*Soften ' '*Hatenko ' '*Torpedo Girl ' '*Dangakuman ' ' '''Fusion Charactors ' '*Denbo (Bobobo + Dangakuman) ' '*Bobopatch (Bobobo + Don patch) ' '*Patchbobo (Donpatch + Bobobo) ' '*Bobopatchjiggerler (Bobobo + Donpatch + Jelly Jiggler) ' '*Mr.Bojiggler (Bobobo + Jelly Jiggler) ' ' 'Bobobo ' 'Bobobo is the main charactor in the show with a rival Donpatch who thinks he is better than him and also would die to be the main charactor.Bobobo has a big bold yellow afro that opens up,he has a blue T-shirt.Bueaty came along on the adventure to take down the hair hunt troops who want to take over the world and make everyone bold as I was saying how bueaty came along there was also a giant pickle the siza of bueaty that wanted to come too,but now bueaty thinks she would be better of with pickle cause bobobo all ways acts like a baby,bobobo also has the super thist of the nosehair to help him on his quest. ' ' 'Donpatch ' 'Donpatch is a guy on bobobowho thinks he is the best when bobobo is about to use him as a weapon and throw him and also with Jelly Jiggler he gets used as sheild for bobobo.Donpatch also has the power over hatenko cause he is the leader of the Don,the Don is a wigging gang that hatenko is in.Donpatch is orange with thorns sticking out of his back!Donpatch is very anoying to most of our charactors Torpedo Girl,Buety,Gasser and soften. ' ' 'Narator ' 'the Narator is a guy who tells the story he also does not like the producer when every one else likes him,Dangakuman also steals his job around eposodes where hair hunt troops from 100 years ago come to life. ' ' 'Jelly Jiggler ' 'Jelly Jiggler is the kind of guy to get smashed in the face all the time and tries to be cool,he also was a bad guy until bobobo smashed him in a carnival ride and he joined bobobo and his gang.Jelly Jiggler also has a super thist its called the super thist of the wobble wobble. ' ' 'Bueaty ' 'Buety is a teenage girl that came along in eposode 1 some say she is the main chararctor.Bueaty will often scream her head of if bobobo is not focused during battles and does not fight in battles becuase she has no super thist. ' ' 'Torpedo Girl ' 'Torpedo Girl is a Torpedo that was a bad guy Over but bobobo made him angry enough to turn him in to Torpedo Girl ,Torpedo Girl does not like people joking around expeacialy Jelly Jiggler and Donpatch.Torpedo Girl has a heart braking crash on Softon and Hatenko is the crash Torpedo Girl had. ' ' 'Softon ' 'Softon was working for the hair hunt troops very poorly' when he spotted bobobo he relized he needed to go full force bobobo won the fight and he joined there gang later in the show softon and bobobo made a gang bobobo called the Swirly head gang with 2 rivals the Gasengang and the Don,the Don had been reformed when Hatenko came around. ' ' '''Gasser (Gascan) ' the super thist of the Backwind the smelliest super thist in the world,gasser also has a crash on Bueaty. ' ' '''Hatenko ' '''Hatenko is a member of the Don exept the Don had been broken up before he met don patch again,Hatenko also has the super thist of the key and some people call him Mr.Kool! including bobobo.